Mutant Earth A New Karry Sequel
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: Central City has a new enemy, a familiar face with a different personally and power. How will team Power-Flash match up to her, and now does her mission of destruction tie to Cisco Ramon. Part of the Millma Verse.
1. A Day Away

Mutant Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or the Flash.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: if you read Karry Universe you know about mine and my beta Facebook page. If you don't the name is above, like is for up to date information on all our stories, teasers, and just anything Millma Verse or arrowverse related.

Note 2: this is a sequel to 'A New Karry' and takes place directly from where the chapter 'Allen and Kent' left off from in Karry Universe. In fact, this first chapter will take place while Kara Kent, Cisco, Kal, and El are on Karry Universe.

Chapter 1: A Day Away

Cisco was standing outside Smallville's Power-Flash Headquarters on Kent Farm as the sun was setting, but he wasn't looking at the farm. His Vibe goggles, which he had recently upgraded, were on, and he was spying on other Earths.

"I thought you were here to do a computer upgrade?" Cisco heard a voice and took off his glasses to see Kara Kent walking up with Kal by her side and the little puppy, El, running next to them. They had received El as a gift from the Prime universe – he was a little rebel, but had bonded with Kara and Kal, so was obedient to them. He was also Kryptonian.

"I finished," Cisco said dreamily, "but standing here on this farm… I can access my powers so easily. I think it has something to do with the device Prime Earth installed. You should see the Earths I have seen – there are four that are really clear. I assume Prime and the other three with these devices installed, but there are other ones that are really fuzzy. I've seen Supergirls – multiple different versions; I've seen different Flashes in different costumes; I've seen other speedsters. There was even a witch on one! Then of course there's Superman…" Cisco put his hand on Kal's shoulder as he said this. "Man, you grow up good, kid."

"That's so awesome. I wish I could see," Kal said, a longing in his voice and El yapped at this.

"Kal, you'll grow up in your own time," Kara said firmly. "There's no need to be obsessed with these other Earths." She turned her attention back to Cisco as she said this.

"But there is this one world," Cisco ignored Kara, who sighed. "It's the clearest of all of them... almost as though we're connected somehow." Cisco put his goggles back on, wanting to describe it as he saw it. "I can see your counterpart Kara with Barry. They're in this amazing apartment… maybe a penthouse." Cisco held out his hand as though he was touching the counterparts, not noticing as around the three Kryptonians and one Dark Matter Mutant that the air was whipping up.

"Er, Cisco?" Kal stated worriedly as El began to growl, but Cisco wasn't paying attention as Kara pulled her cousin close to protect him, just as the four of them were sucked upward into the portal that had formed above them.

Barry had been walking up to the barn at that moment and stopped as he saw the four vanish into the vortex. He couldn't move. "That's not good." He mumbled once the portal was closed.

-Mutant Earth-

Barry had received word from Kara a few minutes after she, Cisco, Kal and El had vanished. They had ended up in the Karry Universe, the same place Barry had breached when testing out the tacheyon device a year ago; the very same world he had discovered Kara and wanted to know more… the world where his farm life had started.

It was the next morning, working on the farm, when his phone rang. "Caitlin?" Barry said, taking a break and sip of water and seeing the caller ID. "What can I do for you?"

"You. You and Kara need to get to Central, and bring Cisco back with you," Caitlin said, sounding worried.

"Kara, Cisco, Kal, and El are stuck on Karry Universe," Barry said, suppressing a smile and a little jealousy he was not with them. It had been a while since he'd been off world, and he liked Barry-Red much better than that Prime Barry who had showed up. Besides, he also had to remember to thank them eventually. Without them, he probably would have never found his Kara and subsequently saved so many lives by not following a similar path as Prime Barry. "Anyway, I can't leave the farm. You know it's our busiest season. We can't just not work for a day."

"But we have a mutant problem," Caitlin tried; they no longer called meta-humans by their original name, having long-since learned there were many different variations across the world. Even the media had picked up on this, rebranding metas 'mutants', and even giving them sub-categories. "Someone with a dangerously loud shriek. It's destroying buildings. Hurting innocents. Causing a lot of problems."

"Sounds like we have our own Silver Banshee," Barry mused, not helping but smiling still as he remembered his time on Karry Universe and the two mutants and weird clone of Kara he had faced there.

"Silver Banshee?" Caitlin asked, distracted, never having heard that name before.

"One of the mutants I fought when I was on Karry," Barry said. "But it doesn't change the fact I can't get out there. Call someone else in the Justice Society. Or once Kara is back I'll get there too."

"You really can't leave the farm?" Caitlin asked, not sounding surprised although disappointment ebbed from her voice.

"I'm sorry Caitlin. This is my source of income now – I need to do my job. Besides, Kara will kill me if I leave the farm. I promised her I would take care of it," Barry said. "Call Wonder Woman, Static or someone, and Joe has a pretty good mutant taskforce now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay," Caitlin sighed, hanging up the phone.

Barry hung up his end and went back to work only to be interrupted a few hours later by a familiar voice and two people coming over. "Where is everyone?" Chloe Sullivan, Kara's best friend and now Oliver Queen's girlfriend, asked, and Barry looked up to Chloe and noticed a figure next to her.

"On a different Earth," Barry answered with a smile before turning to his friend. "Oliver Queen, as I live and breathe," Barry said taking his hand. "What are you doing so far away from home?"

"Chloe convinced me I have not seen her home yet. She's always coming up to me so I thought I'd return the favor," Oliver smirked. "Besides, I've been curious to see your new life." Oliver looked around at the farm and the fields and gave a small smile now. "It's different, I'll give you that."

"Well, not as glamorous as being the mayor of Star City," Barry replied. "But I like it. Come in, Mr. Mayor. It's lunch time anyway." Barry lead the two in to the farm house, and started taking out leftovers from the fridge. "Sorry I'm not the cook Kara is, but food is food."

When the food in question was on the table and Barry had taken out a little wine for all of them, Barry finally asked the question. "So then, what's the real reason you're here? Coming to see the girlfriend home seems odd."

"I had to get out of Star. Today of all days," Oliver stated, a little mournfully, making Barry look at him confused before he realized exactly what Oliver meant.

"It's Laurel's birthday, isn't it?" Barry moaned, and Oliver nodded. There was silence for a moment and then Barry raised his glass. "To Laurel. The Black Canary. A true hero. We all fight in her memory."

"Cheers to that," Oliver said chinking his glass to Barry's and Chloe even joined in.

"I never knew her, but from what I hear she was a great woman," Chloe said. "Wish I got the chance…"

They all took a sip of their wine and Barry smirked. "You never know," Barry said after a moment, "the multiverse is a big place. Maybe we will meet a Laurel again?"

"No matter what, she wouldn't be ours," Oliver said sadly, not meeting Barry's eye at this.

"Okay," Barry said after a moment, changing tact. "Finish eating, Olly." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Sitting around here missing Laurel and feeling sorry for ourselves is not going to do anything. We need to take our minds off of her and the best thing for that is physical labor. Good old fashion manual work. You're my farm hand, I'm putting you to work… Besides, you have the physical strength for anything and I could use extra hands with everyone gone," Barry finished his lunch and got up.

"But I'm…"

"Olly forget it," Chloe said with a smirk. "He's taking after Kara now. It's his farm too, so you're a farm hand." Chloe got up and gave Oliver a kiss. "Besides it's not so bad. The farm is actually relaxing."

-Mutant Earth-

Later that night Caitlin, Harry, Jesse, and Wally were in the Cortex of STAR labs getting a report in of this mutant's activity. She had destroyed a fair amount of buildings and not even Joe's mutant taskforce could stop her. They had tried to call someone else from the Justice Society to come to Central, but none of them were available. "How long can they take on Karry Universe?" Caitlin asked worriedly now.

"Knowing Mr. Ramone, Ms. Kent, and little Kent, they probably got involved in something big there," Harry said.

"Farmgirl didn't want to be a hero and now she can't stop," Jesse mumbled annoyed, giving Wally a look and sighed. "I think it's time for us to try out our new invention."

"What new invention?" Caitlin asked, but Jesse and Wally were out of the room already. "Where did they go?"

Harry shrugged, but was concerned. "Caitlin?" Jesse's voice came over the computer, making Caitlin and Harry jump. "There should be two read outs on your screen."

"What…?" Caitlin said, pausing as she realized Jesse was right. She had medical reading and speed information for two people. "Is this you? How are you moving this fast?"

"Wally and I have worked together to make a super suit," Jesse said. "It's a bio suit, so I was able to run Velocity-9 through it. We have the good effects of velocity but none of the side effects, because we're not having direct contact with the stuff. Just the suit. We also added a lot of other little tricks into it."

"Jesse this is dangerous!" Harry said, suddenly concerned. "Get back here."

"What would make you do this?" Caitlin asked, shocked herself.

"Barry found a new life and like it or not, his Prime counterpart is right: Central needs someone here more," Wally said. He had been informed of that encounter. Of the way that Barry had yelled at theirs for moving to Kansas and Wally could see his point while also seeing Barrys. Wally wouldn't want Barry to give up his life. Where he was happy. Barry and Kara had been able to take care of threats. The Justice Society was protecting all of America, but Central littler problems were going unnoticed. They did not have a local hero anymore. Kansas had two. Central needed someone local.

"You two are not heroes though!" Harry stated anger and worry clearly in his voice. "Get back here now."

"Well, we're going to have to be. We're near the meta," Jesse said and Caitlin noticed them stop. "Hey Shrieky! Time to stop what you're doing." They heard Jesse call the mutant, who didn't answer, but Harry and Caitlin heard a loud cry as a response.

"Damn," Wally said into the coms. "That's loud! My ears are ringing…"

"Keep running. Try to get into a punch," Jesse said, clearly not talking to the two at STAR and focusing her attention on Wally. Harry bit his nails as Caitlin kept an eye on their body readings. There were noises heard and then a thump followed by another cry.

"Damn, she's also a black belt," Wally could now be heard.

"You two should get back here," Caitlin decided seeing their readings. The two would not last much longer in this fight. Whatever type of suits they were wearing was no match for a powerful meta. "It's no use, we need Kara and Barry."

"No, we don't," Wally called back, sounding over-confident, forcing Caitlin to look concernedly to Harry now. Wally and Jesse seemed to want to prove themselves and were not seeing the bigger problem. Not seeing how badly they were doing. They would get hurt.

"One more trick. Our electro shock," Jesse now said as Caitlin moved back forward on her chair and Harry moved in close, neither knowing what was coming or having any control over it. A moment later and both Jesse and Wally cried out as another shriek could be heard from the mutant.

"Crap!" Caitlin said, reading the read out. "They just got badly electrocuted! They are out cold. Get in a van and get them. I'll call Joe to keep guard on them first." Harry was already leaving the Cortex without another word, and Caitlin was going to get her medical equipment ready. She was about to have two patients.

-Mutant Earth-

Barry was pacing his kitchen. It was nighttime and Kara, Cisco, Kal, and El had not returned yet. He had tried calling Karry only to get a busy tone – they were either on the phone with someone else or there was an error with the communications devices.

Worst yet, he had just received word on what Wally and Jesse had done and not only did the mutant get away, but they had been hurt and were now being treated by Caitlin. It did not sound good from what he had heard. "I should try calling them again," Barry said finally. "it's been a while since I last tried."

"Calm down Barry," Oliver said, seeing his friend panic. "Your girlfriend is completely safe. It's Central that's not – that city needs you. It needs its hero."

"I can't leave the farm, though," Barry said.

"You know, I do know how to work this farm," Chloe spoke up for the umpteenth time. "We'll be fine. Go."

"Maybe your righ…" Before Barry could finish his sentence, the glow of a portal caught his attention from the window and he looked out. Coming out were Cisco, Kara, Kal, and El who barked happily once the portal was closed. "Oh, thank god – there you are," Barry said, running out to Kara with Chloe and Oliver following behind him.

"What's Oliver doing here?" Kara asked, never having seen Oliver come to her farm before, but Barry couldn't answer the question now. There were other more important things to worry about.

"Never mind about that. Jesse and Wally majorly messed up. We're needed in Central now," Barry said and Kara jumped into action.

She touched a ring she was wearing – it had a simple blue jewel in it which she turned clockwise and then she was suddenly in a superhero outfit. The outfit started off similarly to known Supergirls – the upper half was blue, but a darker shade of blue than the Kara Barry had met on Karry Universe; the house of El symbol was present right on the chest in a similar color design, only it was bigger, with a white embroidered outline to the 'S'. The cape was the same – still Kal's baby blanket, but that was where the similarities to the other Supergirls ended.

The skirt wasn't there. Instead she wore red pants with white stripes going up the sides. She had dark blue boots that matched the shirt, and the most striking difference was she was wearing a white mask on her face with red edging to tie it into the outfit more. Her hair was also now in a ponytail.

"Kal, Chloe, watch over the farm," Kara said, picking up Cisco and they were off. Barry touched his own ring, this one containing a red jewel, and he too was in his Flash outfit – it was a feat of Cisco engineering, to keep the outfits stored this way – and he sped off after her.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it's short but hopefully the next ones will be a bit longer.

Please REVIEW

Karry Master Out


	2. Aftershock

Mutant Earth

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter 2: Aftershock.

It was morning by the time Caitlin came out of the medical bay to the group waiting outside. Joe and Harry had been nervously waiting, wanting more than anything to help but knowing they would just get in Caitlin's way, that Caitlin was the best option their kids had to live. Cisco was at the computer now and Barry and Kara were hanging around, waiting.

"Well they are stable," Caitlin said to the relief of Harry and Joe. The two had been pacing the floor waiting for Caitlin to come to them with information. "That was a lot of work. It was touch and go for a while, but they will live." Caitlin had to take care of both of them. "But… Joe, Harry… they are in comas."

"How long before they wake up?" Joe asked, his voice hollow, not believing he was going through this again. Instantly he thought back to the bad times, when Barry had been in a coma and the stress that had put the family under. Some of the worst days of his life were seeing the man he considered his son on the verge of death. He has not known Wally for as long as Barry, thanks to Francine's secrecy, but he loved him. Seeing his other son in that condition was not what he wanted.

"Well, timing it to Barry's coma I would say nine months," Caitlin said, eyes going to Kara and Barry who were still in their outfits but still surprising present given the farm was their constant primary concern.

"Why would you time it to me?" Barry asked, curious.

"Because their comas match yours exactly," Caitlin stated, but stopped as at that moment a face none of them had seen for a long time came running in. Iris came in, and right to her father. No-one had seen her since that day Barry had found Kara, and only Barry and Caitlin had known the real reason for her sudden departure from Central City and Team Flash's lives.

"I'm glad you came," Joe said, hugging his daughter close to him. He alone had contact with her after she had decided to get some distance. He had not seen her either though since she had left Kent Farm a year ago; it had been hard on him.

"He's my brother. Of course, I came," Iris said, her eyes momentarily going to Barry and Kara before turning to Caitlin. "What's going on?"

"Wally and Jesse tried to take on a mutant with their own enhanced super-suits, but it didn't work. They're in comas now, comas that match Barry's." Caitlin explained. "I think when their super suits exploded it not only electrocuted them, but mixed the velocity-9 in their system giving them a connection to the speed-force in much the same way Barry was when he was struck by that lightning bolt. They are becoming speedsters."

"I thought Velocty-9 only gave you speed, that is wasn't part of the speed-force?" Joe now voiced.

"No, it's distantly related to the speed-force. Remember I used the stuff on fake-Jay – Hunter – and it worked to heal him, if briefly. A massive doze of the stuff, plus whatever these suits did to Jesse and Wally…" Caitlin explained.

"What was with these super suits?" Iris now asked, as eyes turned to Cisco. While Jesse was smart and Wally was pretty good with science himself, Cisco was the only one who could make something like that.

"Whoa, I had no part in this," Cisco said, defending himself with hands in the air. "If I did, it wouldn't have exploded." Cisco had been at the computer since they got back. No one was sure what he was doing but he was about to explain now. "I found their plans, though. Jesse is brilliant, just not brilliant enough." Cisco brought up the plans on the bigger screen. "Bio suit, as they said. The exterior mimics that of normal tissue and they put a vein-like system in the suit to send the Velocity-9 instantaneously around the thing. Super speed by velocity, without really using velocity. It really is quite impressive, but I can see the flaws. If only they had asked me… They also added special robotics in the arms, I think to mimic Kara's super strength or give them a super-sonic punch-like effect."

Kara gave a laugh at this. "No way some robot arms were as strong as me," Kara said as Iris rolled her eyes at this comment.

"I agree," Cisco said, a finger in the air now. "But I think they did enhance their strength by some. The problem came when they tried to mimic Static's power... The electrics they put in the hands wasn't correctly laid out – it exploded inward instead of sending an electrical bolt outward, causing the suits to malfunction around them. More than likely mixing the velocity-9 into their system, as Caitlin said."

"But they will be fine?' Harry asked. He was emotionally hovering between being worried at his daughter, to anger over her stupidity on these suits.

"I see no cellular degeneration. They have some burns but as I said, they are stable," Caitlin spoke up. "I'm going to dig out the treatment Eobard Thawne gave to Barry when he was like this."

"While this is fascinating and I'm sorry Wally and Jesse are in comas," Kara spoke up. In her blunt way, she almost sounded bored. "I just got back from the… what's it called, Karry Universe, where I helped them break in to some weird government facility, fought some scientifically made mutants, bad vigilantes, and twisted clones of their version of Kal. I am here because I was told the city needed me… but if it doesn't, we do have a farm to run. One we left Chloe and Oliver in charge of."

"Oliver?" Caitlin now asked, sounded surprised.

"Kara is right," Barry said, not giving any more explanation. "We can't do anything for Wally and Jesse. We'll leave them in Caitlin's capable hands. What about this mutant?"

"Well the mutant is on some sort of path of destruction. So far, she destroyed several buildings, including my favorite comic book shop and restaurant and, oh…" Cisco said, noticing one of the buildings in the list. "That's my apartment building! It's dust now…" Cisco looked, and sounded, shocked at this. His home was gone. "All my stuff was in there. Everything I owned… It was rent-controlled. I'll never find another apartment as good as that for as cheap."

"Cisco," Barry said, snapping his friend out of his mourning over his apartment. "Look, I'm sorry for your loss. We'll find you a new place to live after this is over."

"Look at the bright side," Caitlin piped up. "If you hadn't gone to Karry by accident you would have probably been in that building."

"Oh, that's true," Cisco said, realizing Caitlin's point and now slightly relieved although feeling the loss still. The fact he could not get back here right away, and then Kara had gotten side tracked helping that world out had probably saved his life. "Poor little Cisco would have been dust." Cisco now stated.

"You can stay with me until you find a place," Joe said, deciding to help out Cisco. He liked him and the house was lonely with Iris and Barry gone, and now with Wally in a coma, he could use the company.

Cisco gave Joe a thankful smile before turning back to the computer. "This mutant seems to have a loud siren call. Strong enough to obviously take down buildings. There's no videos of her – the only reason we know she's a she is because of observers. And Jesse and Wally, of course. Not enough to make an identification. Tall, blonde hair, wearing black. Seems to have gone quiet for now. I'll keep an eye on the app for any indication of her."

"Well than okay then. I'm starved," Kara said looking over at Barry. "Stalker, want to go get some breakfast?" It was early-morning now, after all.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Barry said as both touched where their rings were and they went from their outfits back into their normal clothes. Barry put an arm around Kara and the two left.

Iris watched the pair leave, biting her lip, before looking to the others in the team. Joe and Henry were sitting by their kids, Caitlin was looking through files, and Cisco was now reading something on his own computer. Iris was tempted to go over to her brother but decided instead to go where Caitlin, was looking through files. "She still calls him stalker?" Iris asked shocking Caitlin who had not noticed Iris come behind her.

"Sorry, was just looking for Barry's file," Caitlin said, turning to her friend. "What were you saying?"

"Kara, she still calls Barry stalker?" Iris said. She had not expected to hear that name anymore. She had figured it would have faded out.

"Yeah," Caitlin said. 'It's sort of their thing now. No one else can call him it though." Caitlin smirked as she remembered Jesse one-time using the nickname. Not only did Barry complain, but Kara had given Jesse a sour look and told her that Barry was her stalker and no one else's. The name had become a pet name for them.

"How are they doing?" Iris asked.

"I would say 'practically married'," Caitlin said. "Barry quit his job, you know. Moved in with her. Works on the farm now, and yes, he loves it there. Kal loves him, too. He and Kara are going good." Caitlin remembered the last time she had seen Iris. When Iris had confessed that she was falling in love with Barry. "You're not still…?"

"Oh," Iris paused. "No… well… I still think of him, but I am moving on. I'm trying to move on."

"Good," Caitlin said. "Because Barry is happy. Happier than I have ever seen him. You can't destroy that. He's like your brother."

"A brother I haven't talked to in a long time," Iris said, knowing it wasn't Barry's fault they had lost contact. When she had left, she had lost all contact with everyone but her father and asked Joe not to tell anyone where she was or give her new number out. She hadn't even talked to her father much since she'd left. Just updates to let him know she was okay and still loved him. She had figured that was the least she could do for her one and only father. She knew his kids meant the world to him, and she wouldn't take that away from him.

Caitlin didn't respond though as she went back into where Wally and Jesse were, information about Barry in hand and Iris followed her. "Right, so I've got Barry's file," Caitlin said. "It will take a while, but I know how to help them." Joe and Harry sighed in relief. "So, Iris," she turned back to the female West, "out of curiosity, what have you been doing lately?"

"I took some night classes, but then got a job over in Opal City," Iris said.

"Another reporter job?" Harry asked, curious himself now that Jesse was being taken care of.

"No," Iris said. "I am working at a college. Psychology department. Doing research into the psychology of mutants. Even talking to them. Teaching some classes. Hoping one day to become a fully-fledged psychologist specializing in mutants."

"Psychologist?" Caitlin said, looking over Iris. "That's a weird career jump."

"I did major in psychology in college," Iris said.

"You know, I forgot you studied psychology," Joe said, causing everyone to look at him, wondering how he forgot his own daughter's major. "Well, you were always so into the paper and then with CCPN..."

"Writing was fun for a while," Iris admitted, "especially when I was writing about the Flash…" She paused as Barry and Kara walked back in, both carrying a giant amount of fast-food. Kara had the most. They seemed to have everything from pizza to Chinese and more. "But it lost my interest." Iris concluded, Caitlin saw where Iris was looking and nodded as she went back to work, being the only one to understand what Iris meant.

"Hey, please tell me you brought something for your now-homeless friend?" Cisco said, turning around and seeing the giant stack of food.

"I think we got plenty," Barry said as he and Kara were already digging in, and Cisco grabbed a slice of pizza to eat as well. "I sometimes miss fast-food, but your cooking is much better." Barry turned to Kara as he said this, and Kara gave him a smile.

"Well, you can't live off fast-food forever," Kara said. "When I got here I knew I had to learn to cook. For Kal. Besides, Martha was a great teacher."

"Those Kryptonian recipes are good," Barry said, continuing to eat.

"Too bad they are only as Kryptonian as Earth allows. I have to make substitutes for plants not on this planet," Kara said. "Sometimes meat, too," Barry gave a smirk as he took a burger at that and Kara took one as well.

"Got some extra food?" Iris asked cautiously, appearing from the medical bay, hungry herself and the smell of all the food the super duo brought, increasing her hunger.

"Dig in," Barry said, holding out his hands and Iris came up taking some food herself. "I'm glad you're back Iris." Barry now said. Iris smiled, but tried not to take it too much to heart. Barry was only thinking of her as a friend, probably a sister, and she knew that.

"Well, when I heard about Wally I had to come. For dad," Iris said. "And I hear you're living on the farm now? Never pictured you a farm boy."

"Me either, but I like it," Barry said. "I like the company." Barry smiled at Kara at this and Iris saw the look in his eyes. He was still very much in love with her, and she with him.

"You better like the company. You stalked me enough to get it," Kara joked, and Barry laughed.

"Oh well, I was just very determined," Barry said back, not arguing about the name. He had long since come to accept the name and even liked Kara calling him by it.

Iris saw the interaction and choose not to say anything. She was thinking joining them for food was a bad idea, but she had to get use to Barry being with Kara. She couldn't live the rest of her life ignoring her family, and Barry was a part of that family and it also seemed Kara and Kal would be too.

That was when the computer started to bing.

"Mutant app," Cisco said, looking over the computer. "It's our wailer."

"Hey, didn't anyone look into Siobhan um… what was her last name?" Barry said, turning his ring and getting back into his flash outfit. "Maybe it will be us against Silver Banshee again. Brings back memories… Well for me anyway. One of the mutants I faced when on Karry."

"Let's hope we never have to face what I did," Kara said getting into her own outfit. "Vibe Junior, give us directions."

"Okay… hey wait, stop the Vibe Junior stuff!" Cisco complained as Kara laughed and the two superheroes were off.

Iris sighed, not used to seeing that anymore. She wondered if she even missed all this now. Looking back at Wally's unconscious form she was thinking she didn't. It was better being away from this, being away from Central and being away from Barry. Especially since Barry didn't like her in the same way anyway. She was liking her new life in Opal City.

Post Chapter Note: I know this chapters aren't as long as Karry chapters, but they're not meant to be – this story is different to Karry. If this was Karry I would have done this plot all in one long chapter and then moved on, after all.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	3. A Familiar Face

Mutant Earth

Disclaimer: As always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: so, I said this on Facebook but for those who are not there I will repeat it here, for certain reasons I can't update on Friday, but I am not going to back out of my promise of updating twice a week. My second update this week will be on Wednesday.

Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

"Guys, that building's destabilizing," Cisco said over the coms as Kara and Barry were heading towards the mutant. "You might want to hurry up and get there before more deaths are on this woman."

"I'll go into the building. You stop the mutant," Kara instructed Barry, since she couldn't be hurt by the falling debris.

"Got it," Barry said as the two were close.

Kara went into the building, not even stopping as she started taking people out at super speed. She couldn't stop this building from collapsing, but she could get everyone out and safe – fast. Luckily it wasn't a big building there weren't too many people inside, so everyone was out by the time the building finally collapsed.

Barry on the other hand had attacked the mutant, stopping the scream and making the mutant turn around so he could look at her. "Loud voice –" Barry started with a smirk, ready to make a further comment but paused as he looked at the mutant. She seemed unusual and the outfit she was wearing was more goth than Barry ever knew her to wear, but Barry knew that face. "…Laurel?" Barry asked, not believing it. He had just been toasting with Oliver yesterday on memory of Laurel; about fighting in her honor, now she was standing there in front of Barry, but so different from the one he knew.

"Laurel Lance is dead," the Laurel lookalike said with a smirk. "Well, at least on this Earth from what gather. You can call me Black Siren." Laurel let out a scream, right at Barry that knocked him backwards. His ears were ringing. That was louder and stronger than anything Silver Banshee had done on Karry Universe all that time ago. This Black Siren was clearly stronger than her.

Barry got up, undeterred, and ran around Laurel, tossing a lightning bolt. Laurel went to dodge but got hit on the arm, knocking her over. She got up, rubbing her arm. "Not bad kid," Laurel said. "My turn." She let out another wail, knocking Barry over again.

Laurel went to get closer but felt an arm from behind her and she was tossed backward. Standing, she was face to face with Lady Power and she had to smirk at this face. "Sorry, but I don't take kindly to my boy being tossed around," Kara said with a smirk of her own. "And you don't want on my bad side."

Laurel chuckled a very low chuckle. "Oh heroes," she said, nearly rubbing her hands together. "So much fun. I have missed this. I was starting to think those two losers in the robot suits was all this Earth had to offer. Where would the fun be in people I could take down so easily? But you two…" Barry had joined Kara facing Laurel now, "you two are worth the deal."

"Deal?" Barry asked, confused.

"My world had very few heroes. Oh, they were good, but not many. No big numbers. We realized we could out number them, take them down, and we did. Killed every last one of them and took over. Well, nearly every one. Any wannabes were too scared and the vigilantes were easy to break. We thought it would be all fun and games, but well without the heroes it was boring. No one challenged us. No one cared if we stole or killed or did whatever we wanted. Heroes make being a bad guy fun, so when he said I could go to a world where I could have fun again I was all for it. Chaos in a new world. New heroes to fight. All I had to do was kill one person. He's harder to find than I thought though."

"Well this is over," Kara said, bored with the monologue, letting out a freeze breath which Laurel countered with a cry of her own – the sheer magnitude of the cry destabilizing the icicles from Kara's breath before they did harm to Black Siren. As the two were at it, Barry ran to get behind Laurel, but Laurel seemed to sense him. Cutting off the wail, she ducked under and tossed Barry right into Kara's still-going freeze breath.

Kara stopped, going to check on her boyfriend as a wail hit into them making them both fly backward. Kara checked her ears. They were bleeding. "Your vitals are going nuts!" Caitlin said worriedly in her coms.

"You know I killed my earths Supergirl?" Laurel now mocked. "Although she wasn't blonde. Well Supergirl and Superman were easily taken down – they were the only heroes with powers, at least those brave enough to face us." Laurel seemed pleased as she was talking. "Your super-powered sister did get away though. Never found where she went. Maybe she's dead now too."

"I don't have a sister," Kara said, as they were hit with another cry, Siren clearly enjoying herself.

"You need to get out of there now," Caitlin said as she monitored their vitals. The two were not winning this fight.

Kara look up and used her heat vision. "You missed," Laurel said, since the heat vision went right over her.

"No. I didn't," Kara said making Laurel raise an eyebrow but stopped as a street lamp fell on top of her, distracting her. "Out of here, now." Kara took to the air, taking Barry with her.

"I could have run," Barry mumbled but did not complain. He had taken more hits than Kara did after all and was still recovering from the freeze breath.

Laurel got up, shaking broken glass off her from the light. She was bleeding and was a bit beat up, but she was in one piece. She chuckled as she watched the two leave. "Oh, you two are good," Laurel said, respecting the creative way they had gotten away. She knew next time she saw them they would be more prepared to face her than this time, and she looked forward to the challenge.

-Mutant Earth-

Barry and Kara sat in the lab. Caitlin had looked over the two of them but they were already healing – Kara under some yellow sun lamps too. "How did a wail take you down so easily?" Joe asked Kara and everyone looked at her, equally curious. They were used to her being indestructible. Very little got through her Kryptonian powers.

"I have super hearing," Kara stated the obvious with a shrug.

"Makes a wail like that even more effective," Caitlin stated, figuring it out as the two rubbed their ears. Barry had already gotten to work on the earplugs he had used against Silver Banshee when on that Karry Universe, not even sure why he hadn't made them before, knowing their enemy was a screamer. He hadn't been thinking, and he was cursing at himself for it.

Cisco on the other hand was working on something else. "Harry, help me here," Cisco said. "I think I can make a collar of sorts that can stop this Siren's powers."

Harry was looking over Cisco's notes and was nodding to himself. "Very good Ramone, although I can see how to make them better," Harry said, starting to write down his own improvements.

"Who would bring Laurel Lance's doppelgänger here? With the partial-destruction of the multiverse, I thought we would need a vibe portal to get on and off this world now? I haven't been able to Earth jump again. And, obviously, Cisco did not bring Laurel here," Barry asked after he was done with the ear plugs. "And who does this person want to kill on our world?"

"Is it someone from this world?" Iris asked. She had been silent since the two had got back. No longer feeling part of the team, but wanting to make sure everyone got out alright this time. "I mean, someone else but Cisco could have the same power. There were two weather wizards after all."

"It's not so easy jumping worlds," Cisco pointed out. "I had problems getting us off Karry."

"Yeah, Vibe Junior," Kara said with a smirk as Cisco made a face at that name. It seemed Kara had found a nickname for him that she liked, just like she liked using 'Stalker' for Barry. And just like Barry's nickname, his new one was so not going away anytime soon. Iris rolled her eyes at this childish nickname wondering what Barry saw in this girl.

"We'll have to capture Laurel and find out," Barry said, still distracted.

-Mutant Earth-

Black Siren was in a warehouse she had taken for her own, planning her next target and wondering how long before Flash and this Earth's 'Supergirl' would be in coming to take her down again. Although Laurel had found out this Earth did not call her Supergirl, but instead used the name 'Lady Power'. There was also no word on Superman. She would have to find him. He had been a challenge. Oh, she was going to have so much fun with them…

That was when there was a blue portal opened beside her and a man stepped out of it. He wore no goggles like the Vibes did or gloves, he had long hair and a little bit of a mustache going for him. "What are you doing?" He asked seeming annoyed at the woman.

"Plotting," Laurel said airily, not even looking up at the man. "So far, I have been having fun just destroying and causing chaos, but I want something more. I was deciding if I wanted to break a bank or a jewelry store." Laurel finally looked up at the man with a smirk. "You know, a girl likes having pretty things, even if she is a villain."

"You have not kept our bargain," the man said angrily, "I brought you here, and you agreed to kill him for me."

"Look, I took down his apartment building, his favorite comic book shop, his favorite restaurant. He's not an easy nerd to find," Laurel sighed, rolling her eyes. "What did this guy ever do to you anyway? I don't even think this is your Earth."

"The reasons why I want him dead are none of your business," the man snapped. "I hired you to do a job, I kept my end now keep yours. Kill Francisco Ramone!"

"I think he goes by Cisco," Laurel shrugged as the man glared at her, clearly not amused by the nickname or her lack of fire to take him down. "Fine. Any idea where he is?"

"He'll be at STAR labs," the man said.

"STAR labs…? Not an easy building to take down if it's anything like my Earth's," Laurel said already thinking this over. "That place is reinforced and has advanced technology. STAR Labs was one of the last places to continue to fight after all the heroes were gone."

"Well, figure it out then." The man said, turning around, but stopped. He didn't turn back around though, but he didn't leave either. "Oh, and he works with your little heroes there. They won't want him dead." Laurel raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You might find fun in that."

"Definitely," Laurel said as a blue portal appeared and the man was gone.

Post Chapter Note 1: I hoped you liked this.

Post Chapter Note 2: To be honest I am surprised not more people guessed Laurel Lance/Black Siren as the wailer. I think I managed to surprise almost all of you here.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	4. Future Ideas

Mutant Earth

Disclaimer: as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter 4: Future Ideas.

Kal was taking a break from his chores, looking over the pictures they had from Karry Universe. He was staring wistfully at the one of himself and Clark together, Clark in his superhero outfit. "El?" Kal called to the dog running around the field. His ears perked up and he ran towards his master. "What do you think?" Kal held up a picture. "Think I would look good in red and blue?" El barked, wagging his tail. "Of course, he looks good. I will look good as well." Kal pet his dog's head.

El barked again. "What about you?" Kal asked, finding a picture of Krypto in his outfit. "Want to follow in daddy's footsteps?" El barked again and jumped up into the air, floating at eye level with Kal, licking his face. "I'll take that as a yes. Me and you will make a complete team," the boy said.

"Kal?" a voice called and Kal recognized Chloe's voice. "You can work a little faster than this! We get this done, and we can go out to dinner. I know your favorite restaurant…" Chloe appeared where Kal and El were. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Kal said quickly, trying to hide the pictures, and El barked landing on the floor, looking shifty.

"Oh nothing?" Oliver appeared and Kal jumped, not having noticed Oliver come from a different direction – he took the pictures from Kal hands, stared at them a moment before showing them to Chloe. "The pictures you got on that other world? Well… I assume this man is you?" Oliver pointed at the man in the superhero outfit.

"Kal…?" Chloe said, taking the images from Oliver now. "Why are you sitting here looking at photos? You know you have chores to be done. You can look at these later… and I am starting to sound like Kara." Kal smirked at that, but stopped when he noticed Chloe's look. "Kal?"

"Okay, well… I… I want to make an outfit," Kal confessed. "I want to help Kara and Barry." The two looked at him. "My powers are at full strength now. I can go out and help. Beat down the bad guys – I can be Superman!" Kal stood tall, with his hands on his sides in a powerful stance.

"More like Superboy," Chloe said, not impressed and causing Kal to drop his stance and sigh.

"Hey…" Kal said despondently at Kara's own nickname for him, but he liked being referred to as a 'man'. He wanted to be like his counterpart. "I can be Superman, and El can be Superdog." El barked appreciatively at this.

"I'll believe the dog part," Chloe stated, making El bark more enthusiastically. "But Kal, you know how Kara is. Her job is to protect you – she will never agree to this. She won't put you in danger." Kal sighed, knowing this to be true. "And you know, you could learn a lot just being with them. Take up a superhero role when you're older."

"But I can do it now," Kal turned to Oliver. "Please."

"Why are you looking at me?" Oliver asked confused.

"You're a hero," Kal said. "And you don't even have powers."

"I'm a vigilante and you want to see the scars I have?" Oliver stated with a smirk.

"My point being, I won't get scars," Kal said, pointing at Oliver as though that proved his whole point.

"There are things in this world that can hurt you, though," Chloe said, "You remember Molten Man?" Kal sighed at this, and Chloe saw the sad look on his face. "Okay, here's the thing. We'll make you a costume, but you have to listen to Kara. If she says 'no way', you back down without trial. Don't do anything on your own because if you get hurt, Kara will first kill Oliver and then probably me. You have to be the one to convince her."

"Okay," Kal said excited now, and ran towards the house with El following his master.

"Why would Kara kill me first?" Oliver asked, turning to Chloe. "I did nothing. I didn't try to convince him at all – in fact, I discouraged it."

"She likes me," Chloe pointed out.

"She likes me," Oliver countered.

"No, she tolerates you," Chloe said, a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder now and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There's a difference." Chloe went to follow Kal, calling out about needing to do chores.

Oliver stood, staring at his retreating girlfriend. "Wait, she only tolerates me?" Oliver asked himself, and then shrugged. "Guess I was pretty hard on her at first..." He remembered when Barry had introduced him to Lady Power, and Oliver's less-than warm welcome, until he met her best friend, anyway.

-Mutant Earth-

At STAR, Cisco was busy at work on his collar for Black Siren, which had been dubbed the 'dog collar' despite Cisco attempt to call it the Siren Call. Harry was working with him. Barry had been sitting at Harry's workstation, waiting, when he found a file on the desk titled 'STARs Revival' which caught his eye. He started looking through it.

"Harry… what is this?" Barry said, holding up the file.

Harry turned around, seeing what Barry was holding. "That's mine," Harry said quickly, going for it, but Barry held it off. "It was on my desk. You shouldn't have looked at it."

"Unless you forgot, I own this place," Barry said stonily. "Although you have seemed to have forgotten, considering what's in here." All eyes were on the two, not sure what was going on between them. None of them had seen that file before, or what was in it.

"Allen…" Harry took Barry's arm and led him out of the Cortex and to a sub lab he tended to use. "This isn't something to overreact to," Harry finally said, going for the file again, but Barry kept hold of it. "I was only considering option for this lab to make money."

"Yeah, I see that," Barry said, opening the file. "You were thinking of reopening it."

"That wasn't a viable option," Harry said wearily. "It can't be a lab anymore. I mean, it could happen with the right connections in the right places that we just don't have. Without those connections, it would take months, maybe even years to reopen this place as a lab. We can get the hazard label placed here remove pretty easily though, since there is no danger to being in this building – no radiation or anything from the explosion. But, the mistrust with the public is too great."

"So, you looked at other things? STAR Labs Museum?" Barry said. "You want to open the labs as a museum?"

"To Central City's own past with the labs and for our local hero The Flash, yes," Harry said, "and even to Lady Power. We could even include the Green Arrow in it, should Mr. Queen be willing. People would love it." Barry looked at the drawings Harry had laid out of the lab in the file as a museum. The museum would even have a gift shop.

"There's one thing," Barry said. "The pipeline, our mutant jail. Our headquarters. You got rid of them?"

"No," Harry said, unsure whether Barry was keen on this idea or not. "I moved them." Harry took out another paper from the file Barry still held. "I noticed this world's STAR owned a very large warehouse. We can move the Power-Flash Headquarters there. Make a lab out of one side, put in a medical facility for Caitlin, and a jail out of the rest. Mr. Ramone and I can take care of that."

"You planned this behind my back," Barry said.

"You had no interest in doing anything with this lab, Allen." Harry pointed out. "You seem to have forgotten it now you're in Smallville."

"I come back to help you guys constantly," Barry pointed out, a familiarity to this sudden debate.

"Do you know how this place still makes money?" Harry now tried, Barry didn't say anything this time. "No, I didn't think so. We make money from working with Central's police department thanks to Cisco, and we get money in from copyrighted material STAR owns, which should go right into your pocket too. It's enough to keep the Labs afloat, but not enough, and certainly not forever. If we do this Cisco and Caitlin can get a good paycheck. Jesse and I can finally make a life in this world and even you could get more money than working chores on a farm." Harry sighed, his voice had risen though this rant but now he spoke more softly once more. "Yes, I am sorry I planned this without you. I was going to get everything into place before sharing with you the plans so they looked good enough you couldn't refuse... The truth is, I cannot do this without you anyway."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you can't, can you?" Barry mumbled. "You seem to be doing a good job so far."

"You own STAR and I do not have the money to buy you out," Harry said. "All my finance was lost when my world was destroyed, remember? Besides that, while I am pretending to be your Harrison Wells' twins, if I took complete control of the labs or museum no one would trust it. But fresh-faced Barry Allen… people will give you a chance."

"I don't want to leave the farm," Barry said simply.

"I'm not asking you to. I am asking you to be owner and a figure head. Show your face every once in a while. Make a speech or two for the public," Harry said. "Besides that, the operation would be up to me. Mr. Ramone and Dr. Snow would be helpful too, having been here during the explosion, they could replay the events." Harry sighed again, knowing he had over-stepped his bounds when he had planned all of this without Barry's permission but knowing Barry had to hear this. "Please, just think this over. Getting more money in would only benefit everyone. You would obviously get a healthy share you could use to help support the farm or expand it, or take Kara and Kal on a nice vacation or something else. Think of it, Allen."

Barry didn't say anything. He gave the file back to Harry and left, going right back into the Cortex where everyone seemed to be hanging around, wondering what was going on between Harry and Barry. Barry went to where Kara was though. "You okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Barry said, thoughtfully. "I've just got some thinking to do." He sighed. "You remember when that jerk-Barry was here? The one from the other universe whose world almost destroyed us?"

"Yeah," Kara said with a nod. "I remember how you two hated each other."

"Well, he made mention to reopening STAR. That disgusted me," Barry said looking around. "This place that destroyed so much, hurt so many people. How could he even think that?"

"But Karry…" Kara started. She knew a Barry who had re-opened STAR Labs for the benefit of all, including that Barry, but her Barry didn't know about that – his only trip to that universe had been long before Kara Danvers and Barry Allen had reopened the labs. He had not seen the penthouse or the fancy new headquarters they had made for their Justice League. She wondered if he had travelled back in the timeline of that universe for that to happen. She changed tact though, quick as a flash. "Are you changing your mind?" She was a little worried. She would never leave her farm and she didn't want Barry to leave her either.

"No," Barry said, shaking his head. "STAR Labs is dead. It will never be a lab again as long as I own it, but if I could make some extra money from this place. Either using Harry's plan or another…"

"Another?" Kara asked, curiously wondering if this other plan had something to do with phone calls Barry had been getting recently.

"I have a very large offer on the table from Wayne Industries," Barry admitted, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "He's offering me millions for the labs. I've been saying no because, well it's our headquarters, but in Smallville we work out of a barn. Maybe we don't need all this." Kara looked around. No one had been listening to them. That was good. They didn't need to hear this. Kara in fact got closer to Barry so they could lower their voices some more. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's a lot of money," Kara said.

"It could settle us for life," Barry pointed out.

"True,' Kara said nodding.

"It could give Kal a good college fund. Give us some leeway with the farm. Set up for kids," Barry said. "If you want." Kara giggled, remembering Kal begging her in the other universe to have kids with Barry after seeing baby Nora and Alura.

"We do make cute kids," Kara said, making Barry raise an eyebrow. "Well our counterparts did."

"They're parents?!" Barry said, shocked. Kara hadn't told him what had happened in that universe, and the pictures were back on the farm, so Barry hadn't a clue yet. "You need to tell me everything." Barry had a desire to go back there and see the kids with his own eyes. He did want to see the other Barry eventually. "But later… now."

"Pros and cons," Kara said. "We went over the pros. Now cons. This place would be gone. We would need a new Central Power-Flash headquarters. Cisco and Caitlin would be out of a job – they would need to find something else, and we would lose having them all the time. Maybe even lose them for good. Harry would need something too, and the two idiots over there in their comas would need to be in an actual hospital where they cannot be taken care of as well as here. There are a lot of pros and cons to both options."

"I have a lot of thinking to do," Barry sighed.

"Whatever you decide, I support you," Kara said, kissing Barry who kissed her back. Neither noticed Iris looking at them.

That was when a scream was heard. "What was that?" Barry asked, jumping to his feet.

"Um, Black Siren is attacking the labs," Cisco called, showing the security footage from outside. Black Siren was giving her all this time. "The collar isn't done! She couldn't have picked a worst time…"

"These are done though," Barry said, snatching up the ear plugs he'd been working on before, and giving a pair to Kara, who put them in and then they were back in their outfits with a twist of their rings. "Let's show this Siren not to attack us on home ground." Kara smirked and the pair were out.

Post Chapter Note: This was a fun chapter. Only two more left.

REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	5. Final Battle

Mutant Earth

Disclaimer: as always

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter 5: Final Battle

-Earth 17 / Villain Earth –

Ten years ago-

Three funerals. Why did she have to attend three funerals, and all in one week?

It had started when Oliver left. He had proposed, she had accepted and then he was off, sneaking Sara off with him without her knowing. She had been angry for so long, but then Moira Queen had turned up at their door with the worst news possible and everything had gone downhill from there.

Last week they had buried the empty casket of Oliver Queen, in the grounds of Queen Manor, next to the empty grave of his father. Moira and Thea had been inconsolable, but Laurel didn't feel anything. How could she feel pain when her whole world was gone anyway?

Then yesterday they had buried her sister. That had been bad. Laurel had felt pain then, but also resentment and anger. If Sara hadn't snuck off with Laurel's fiancé, she would still be alive. Oliver would be dead but at least their family wouldn't have been so broken and her father…

Today they were burying Quentin. The death of Sara, his baby girl, had been too much and his heart had given out. His wife, Laurel's mother, had been present but Laurel hadn't – she has stormed out upon hearing Sara and Oliver had been together, her last words to her father being something silly, something stupid, and now she was standing by his graveside. How fickle life was.

"I'm moving to Central City," her mother's voice broke the silence an hour later, as both stood alone in the graveyard by the freshly-covered grave, "and I want you to come with me."

Laurel looked to her mother, a look of steely determination in her eyes now. "Yes," Laurel stated, "there's nothing for me here now."

A few days ago-

"I'm bored," Laurel groaned, leaning against the wall of the alley.

"Rob a bank or something?" Carolyn, her second in command, replied.

"What banks? They're all gone, you know that," Laurel stated in annoyance. "I thought you were smart."

"Well then, I don't know, run for President then? It's a bad guy's world now," Carolyn shrugged.

"And dethrone President Cold? No way. I owe Snart anyway," Laurel muttered. "Are there any wannabes out there. Heroes, anyone that could give me a challenge."

"You know we crushed all the heroes long ago. You killed Supergirl yourself," Carolyn replied lazily. "Why would you want any heroes?"

"It was fun when they were around," Laurel said bored.

"What about Supergirls sister? You could try and find her. I mean the searches were given up long ago…."

"Because she disappeared. What's the point in searching for someone who is more than likely dead," Laurel complained. "I need something to amuse myself."

"You know, I heard China are working on space travel. You could break down their walls in minutes with your powers and try a go with another planet," Carolyn suggested.

"It's an idea…" Laurel smirked.

"It's a bad one," a new voice entered the conversation and Laurel turned her direction to it as Carolyn pulled out her gun on reflex, "I have another idea," the voice continued – it belonged to man; tall, tanned and smirking.

"Who are you?" Carolyn demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am," the man said simply, his eyes only on Laurel, "what matters is who you are."

"Black Siren," Laurel stated, putting a hand up to ease Carolyn curious about this stranger.

"The woman who lost everything – the one who has so much to gain," the man almost sung. "Fiancé dead, your old life gone, and you family's dead," he listed these off on his fingers, "and yet still the top dog in Central City."

"How do you know about me?" Laurel asked defensively.

"That doesn't matter, because I can offer you something no-one else can," the man stated, lowering his arm now.

"What's that?" Laurel asked, intrigued.

"A whole new world," the man replied. "A world with heroes in it. Someone to fight. And if that doesn't peak your interest Oliver, Sara, your father all alive in that world. The only one dead is your doppelganger."

"What's the catch?" Laurel folded her arms a raised eyebrow. Someone comes in to give her everything she wanted she had to be suspicious.

"You need to kill someone," the man told her.

"Who?" Laurel took a step toward the man now.

"Francisco Ramone," the man stated simply.

"He died years ago," Laurel groaned.

"On this earth, yes, but not on the other world. He's a live, I want him dead," the man now clicked his fingers, and behind him something formed, opening – a blue portal. "What do you say?"

-Earth 6 / Mutant Earth-

Presently-

Laurel screamed at STAR labs, but a trail of lightning came out and punched her. "Sorry Siren, but can't let you bring down this one," Barry said with a smirk, Kara hovering over him with a grin. "So why don't we just talk this out. You know your counterpart was a friend and a hero."

"Oh, how dull," Laurel muttered, opening her mouth and letting out another cry at the two. The ear plugs helped them but they could still hear the cry – it had a slight effect. Laurel stopped, not seeing them go down. "Interesting. You found a way to counteract my power? How about you just hand over your little friend and we don't have to do this now. We can continue this dance whenever you want; I find you two too amusing to end this so soon."

"Our friend?" Barry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Francisco Ramone," Laurel said.

"What? She wants me?" Cisco said over the coms. He was still working on the collar, but had heard this comment.

"You're not getting anywhere near him," Barry said, nodding up at Kara who used her heat vison which caused Siren to quickly dodge.

"If that's the way you want to play it... I hope this world has other interesting heroes after I am done with you," Laurel stated, letting out a cry at a street light, causing it to collapse. Kara caught it as Barry ran out of the way. "Took that one from you, princess."

Barry ran at Laurel, who used her cry. The cry slowed Barry down enough so Laurel could attack – he ended up on his back. "Guess your protection is not that great," Laurel said, letting another cry out in his face, causing Barry to have to put his hands near his ears, the earplugs having little effect this close.

At that moment, Kara came up behind and dragged her away, punching Laurel, causing her to go flying. "What did I say about not liking people throwing around my man!" Kara said, as Laurel let out another cry at her. Kara withstood it and broke apart part of the street, picking up the concrete and throwing it at Laurel.

Laurel's cry broke it apart easily in midair, but Kara came right after it, ready to throw another punch. Laurel barely managed to dodge it.

Barry grabbed hold of her now, using the distraction to his advantage as he ran her into STAR Labs and right to the pipeline before she could react, but before he could put her in the cell, she used a cry right in his face again. This time it caused Barry to fall over, the effect like being punched in the face. Laurel took the advantage and knocked Barry into the cell, closing it.

"Again?" Barry moaned, jumping to his feet and seeing Laurel had already gone. "How does this always happen?" Barry said, now running around the cell. "Sorry guys, she got away and is loose in the labs. And can someone let me out of here?"

Meanwhile, Cisco and Harry were working on the finishing touches of the dog collar. Joe pulled his gun out and pointed it at the door. Iris was in the medical bay, staying near the comatose Wally and Jesse. Caitlin was monitoring the two heroes. "Kara, Barry is on lockdown. Laurel is heading towards us."

"Going to grab Barry real fast," Kara said, having been heading towards the cells anyway. "We'll be there in a second."

There was a cry on the outside the Cortex. "A second's not good enough. Get here now," Caitlin said, seeing Kara on the screen letting Barry out. "They'll be here…" Laurel appeared in the doorway, dressed in black with dark hair and pale skin. Before Joe could shoot her, her cry had him down and she kicked the gun away. Her eyes though were on Cisco.

"This isn't personal. He just wants you dead," Laurel said and screamed, making Cisco drop to his knees, the cry concentrated on him, but Barry appeared, knocking Laurel over. "Oh, now you're getting annoying!" Laurel shouted, going to kick Barry in the groin, but Barry moved fast.

"Hey, no cheap blows," Barry complained as Kara appeared from behind and grabbed Laurel's arms.

"Allen!" Harry said, holding up the dog collar. It was finished. As Laurel and Kara struggled with each other, Barry grabbed the collar and ran, putting it around her neck and closing it. The two heroes moved back.

"What's this?" Laurel said, almost laughing and went to scream, but the collar shocked her and she dropped to her knees.

"It's a dog collar," Kara said with a smirk. "And you're finished."

"What?!" Laurel cried, opening her mouth to scream again, but the shock was more violent and within moments she was unconscious. There was silence as everyone looked to the woman on the floor, the woman who looked like the person they once knew, but this version was not someone they wanted to know. Not a person they wanted destroying Laurel's memory…

"So… Is that going to be in the museum?" Barry asked dryly to Harry, cutting the silence, as Harry rolled his eyes and eyes now turned to Barry.

"Museum?" Cisco asked, he already had cotton wool and was dabbing at his ears, blood weeping from them. Caitlin moved over to help, both glad their heroes got here in time. This evil Laurel had almost succeeded in killing him. "You know, I really think that trip to Karry Universe was a life-saver. Well, at least my life."

"Yeah, I guess you're lucky you're Vibe Junior," Kara said, picking up Laurel and ready to toss her into the pipeline.

"Will you stop that," Cisco groaned, but some were laughing and Cisco groaned. Vibe Junior was completely sticking around.

"Here, let me see that," Caitlin now added, forcing Cisco into the medical bay to look at his ears.

"We need to figure out where she came from," Barry turned to Harry at this, "and why she was after Cisco. She said she was from another Earth, after all." Harry nodded at this.

-Mutant Earth-

Kal was posing in his new outfit Chloe had easily made – she had mad sewing skills. "Maybe I should have you make me my outfit," Oliver mused to his girlfriend. Kal's outfit was good – the material was the same as Kara's outfit, Cisco having left some here in case the outfit needed repairs; it had the same dark blue as Kara's and red pants. All he was missing was a cape and the house of El symbol.

"I need my family's symbol," Kal pouted, putting his hand where it should be. "I can't show it to Kara without it, and what about El?" El barked from his spot.

"You're lucky I was able to do yours," Chloe said – she had only just enough material to make Kal's outfit after all.

"And what about a cape?' Kal asked.

"Now that one's tricky, I don't know what material to make it out of. Kara is using your baby blanket," Chloe said as she looked around, to see what she could make the symbol from. "We might have to get Cisco in on this. My skills are done." Chloe put the needle down. "There's nothing here to add more to that thing, Kal."

Oliver smirked as Kal moaned. "We still need to finish the farm work though," Chloe suddenly said, looking at the time and Kal's eyes widened, realizing she was right. They had been distracted. With speed, he switched out of his new outfit and back into his farm clothes, El barking now as he realized his master was panicking.

"Seriously?' Oliver asked as Chloe ran out. "All this panic over some missed chores?"

"We promised Kara we would take care of it!" Chloe called back to him as she went to work, El running around the field, yapping at her heels now.

"Maybe I should have stayed in Star City," Oliver sighed, not finding the farm work relaxing like Chloe said he would. "How does Barry do this every day?"

Post Chapter Note: Five down, one to go! I hope you liked this chapter.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	6. The Multiverse Man

Mutant Earth

Disclaimer: Same old same old.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter 6: The Multiverse Man

"So…" Barry said, standing in front of Laurel's cell. She still had the dog collar on which would shock her if she tried to use her power – not that it mattered since she couldn't break out of this cell. "Who wants Cisco dead?" Laurel didn't say anything. "Who brought you here?"

"When I get out, you're so dead," Laurel countered, and Barry rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she's going to give us anything," Kara said, coming up next to Barry, arms folded.

"I think your right," Barry said. He'd been at this for a while and hadn't got any more information than what they already knew – she really was called Laurel Lance, she was a meta-human, and she came from a world where villains seemed to be the ones in power – so he walked out, pushing the button to close the door around the prison.

"She's not talking," Barry told the gang when he got into the Cortex.

"Now someone wants me dead and we do not know who," Cisco said nervously, wondering what he could have possibly done to have someone want him dead. Someone had gone to the effort of hiring Black Siren from her world... Who had that kind of power?

"We got you Vibe Junior," Kara said, taking a seat. "You can come back to the farm with us until we figure this out but you stay at my house…"

"You work on the farm," everyone but Iris said together, having heard this rule numerous times.

"Everyone knows your rules by now sweetie," Barry said kissing Kara's forehead and Kara laughed.

"I thought you agreed you were staying with me?" Joe spoke up, glancing at the silent Iris as he spoke.

"Considering people are trying to kill me, I'll take the farm, Joe. Thanks for the offer though. If we figure this out and I am safe I might take it again." Cisco said nodding his acceptance of the invitation. He was safer with the heroes nearby, even if he had to do farm work. "Thank you Kara." Kara nodded. Joe shrugged.

"Caitlin, Cisco," Barry said making the two turn to him. "We need to talk. Alone." Caitlin and Cisco glanced at each other, but followed Barry out of the Cortex.

"Do you love him?" Kara nearly jumped at the voice. She had been watching Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin walk out of the room when Iris had come up, so she had not noticed the girl.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked, confused. She barely knew this girl. True, they had shared a dorm room for a week before Kara had left, and Kara had met her again when she had first met Barry, but they had never really talked. "What are you asking me?"

"Barry. Do you love him, or this is just some game? You get an extra farm hand out of it? Get a little fun," Iris asked. Having spent the day watching everything from her old life she was finding her new life almost peaceful. She was happy with it, not being in the action all the time, but if there was a chance this relationship wouldn't work… a chance maybe she and Barry could start something, she had to try. She had to see.

"I don't know who you think you are or what gives you the nerve to say something like that to me but I do not take kindly to being insulted," Kara said, standing up, facing Iris. Normal people would be scared with someone of Kara's power, but Iris did not flinch.

"Barry's my brother. If he's being used I will protect him," Iris said, staying strong and not revealing her true motives for wanting this information. There was a truth to it, on some level.

"He's my Stalker," There was emotion behind this, a true love to the name that Iris had not seen or heard until this moment. "I let him into my house, I let him near Kal – no one gets near Kal, no one, but he did. He's mine. My Stalker." Kara didn't say the word 'love', but she didn't have to. The look in her eyes, Iris knew what she was feeling. She knew Kara was in love with Barry.

"Okay," Iris said, backing up and turning around to see her dad. "Dad, can you tell Barry I said goodbye?"

"You… you don't want to stay?" Joe asked, Iris moving away from Kara and hugging her father – knowing he needed it.

"No," Iris said. "I know when I'm no longer needed around here. Besides, I've got to get back to Opal – my new job and well… there is this guy who's been asking me out. I think it's time to say yes." Iris had had eyes on this guy for a while, but with feelings for Barry she had not acted on it. Now she knew for definite she and Barry would not happen, that he was practically married, and it was time for her to officially move on and to finally, completely, take in her new life completely. "I'll be around to see Wally. If he wakes up, tell him to run over to see me."

"I will," Joe said, smiling, and wished his daughter goodbye as she left.

-Mutant Earth-

Barry had brought Caitlin and Cisco into another lab. "There's something I need to talk to you guys about," Barry said looking around. "As you know, Eobard Thawne left everything to me: STAR labs and a lot of others smaller things." Caitlin and Cisco nodded. "I have already been making moves with some of the stuff he left me, but, well it's time to decide what's happening to this place."

"What does that mean?" Cisco asked worriedly. Their labs changing was not something he had ever given thought to. He was perfectly fine letting the labs stay the way they were.

"I have multiple offers on the table," Barry said. "A lot of people want to buy the labs from me. The best offer comes from Wayne Industries. 50 million dollars." Caitlin looked at Barry, mouth open, while Cisco let off a sly whistle. "If I was just thinking of myself, Kara, and Kal I would take it in a heartbeat. But I'm not. I'm thinking of you two."

"Thanks," Cisco said, an awkward grin on his face.

"But Harry was right on one thing: This cannot stay the way it is now," Barry said, looking down. "I have talked to Bruce Wayne though. He knows of you two; knows of your works and worth. He knows your reputation took a hit because of the Fake Wells, but I think I can get it in the contract that you'll have a job here. It would be better paying and more than likely give you more benefits than what you have now."

"What happens to the pipeline?" Caitlin asked.

"We transfer all mutants to Iron Height," Barry said. "Joe would have to help. As for our headquarters, we'll relocate to somewhere smaller… Set up a different place to do Team Power-Flash stuff." Barry sighed. "This option would mean more money for all of us and is a lot safer a bet, but there is another option… One Harry just showed to me."

"You said something about a museum to him?" Caitlin said.

"Yes. He wants to transform this place into a museum for Central City; history of the Labs, and of the Flash and Lady Power," Barry said. "In this case the pipeline and our headquarters will be moved to a warehouse we own. You two would work for the Flash team and as part of the museum. You could give tours, I guess – Harry didn't specify." Cisco and Caitlin made a face at that. "And I would be a figurehead. I would have very little risk in doing this here. I saw his plans, the money for the rebuild would come from a small saving of money STAR labs has that is specifically designated for purposes such as this. The farm is making enough money to sustain itself, any extra is going towards Kal, but my point being I have a comfortable life and if the museum fails I can still sell the building. If it fails though, you guys are taking the risk. It would be much safer for you if I could make a deal that you still work for Wayne Industries."

"It would be safer," Caitlin said. "But this place would change too much. We wouldn't have a high position. Time would be taken away from helping you and Kara…" she glanced at Cisco, who had an odd expression on his face. "I say let's give this museum a try."

The two turned to Cisco. "Yeah," Cisco said nodding. He had been understandably distracted. "I'm in."

"I'll tell Harry," Barry said, a small smile on his face.

"One thing though," Caitlin said. "You said you had been making moves on the other stuff Harry left you. What have you been doing?"

"Well… STAR owned a small field in the middle of the city," Barry said.

"Yeah," Cisco said. "We use to show off some experiments there. Well, small stuff in the early days. STAR owned a lot of different spaces."

"I know,' Barry said. "Well, I donated that field to the city. It's being made into a park for kids. Flash Park actually." Cisco and Caitlin laughed at that. "Yeah, they wanted to name is Allen Park because of me, but I said no, so…"

"It got named after you anyway,' Caitlin said with a smirk.

"As for other stuff, there are a couple of things that bring in some money. Extra money doesn't hurt. I live a comfortable life, but very few extras and Kara needs to support Kal. And hey, did you know Wells had my symbol and superhero name copyrighted?" The two looked at each other and then back at Barry. "That brings in some cash, but he also had a lot of stock and investments. I managed to use those to get some money for this..." Barry produced a small ring box from his pocket and opened it up to show the two a diamond ring.

"You're asking Kara to marry you?" Caitlin said with a smile, looking at the ring.

"Would have asked by now if it hadn't been for everything going on," Barry said putting the ring away. "I have money saved up for the wedding and a honeymoon – I was thinking of taking both Kara and Kal to Disney world for the honeymoon."

"That sounds weirdly familiar," Cisco mused. "Although, taking Kal with you…?" Cisco raised an eyebrow now.

"Well, for the Disney part," Barry shrugged. "He wants to go to Disney. He mentioned it a few times…"

"You make a good dad," Caitlin said with a smile.

"He's not my son. He's not Kara's son," Barry said but smiled anyway. In some ways Kal was their child. "Come on, let's go tell Harry the museum is on."

The three went back to the Cortex to find Iris had left already. Barry called Harry over and told him "to start his plan." Harry smiled, didn't ask questions, and just went to his file to see where to begin.

"Okay, we have to get back to the farm," Kara said. "Vibe Junior, Stalker… Let's go."

"Seriously can y…?" Before Cisco could finish, a blue portal rippled open in front of the gang.

"Why did you open a portal… again?" Barry asked, jumping up. He had not seen Cisco reach for anything, but Cisco was the only one who could.

"I didn't…" Cisco said, hands up in the air, already wondering if this was the man who wanted to kill him. Indeed, out of the portal came a man. He was tall, tanned, had short cropped hair and some stubble, what was more, he was dressed casually and wore no goggles. He kind of looked familiar to the group though. Next to him was a familiar face of Sara Lance.

"Hold on, Canary, I'll be back," the man said and a new portal opened and the man was gone.

"Sara? I thought you were with that Rip guy?" Barry said, but before Sara could answer, another portal opened and out came the man, this time with three people all holding onto him. It was another Cisco, Wally, and Jesse. The man disappeared into a portal again.

"What's going on and should I be hitting someone?" Kara asked, looking around, unsure what to do as the large room started to get crowded.

A portal opened again and the man appeared with another Sara Lance and, this time, an Alex Danvers was next to her. The man left through another portal again. "Okay, now this is getting odd and old," Harry said, the first few having been unexpected but now he was expecting it.

Another portal opened and the same man appeared with another Kara, who had an orange cat on her shoulder, and a man they had not seen before, and a Laurel Lance dressed in white. "One more," the man said disappearing through another portal.

"You're not going to try to kill me, are you?" Cisco asked, pointing at the white Laurel who raised an eyebrow but before she could answer a portal opened once more and out came the man again with two girls no one recognized. A tall blonde and a brunette. The blonde grabbed Harry's attention, as she looked familiar, while the brunette reminded Barry, momentarily, of his mother before he shrugged it off.

"Seriously, should I punch him?" Kara asked pointing at the man as the final portal closed up.

"No need for that Kara Kent," the man said with a grin. "As everyone who I brought here knows, I am Echo, and I need your help – because the entire multiverse is at stake."

TO BE CONTINUED in Sliders: A Millma Verse Mission.

…but first: SuperEarth!

Post Chapter Note 1: Is anyone getting sick of hearing about Sliders but not actually seeing anything of it? Well, we are very close to it now. Very close…

Post chapter Note 2: Look out for Sigma's long-awaited SuperEarth sequel on Monday – you guys have that, and only that, until Sliders, so please show him some love. It's a great story and an unusual twist for the Millma Verse!

Post Chapter Note 3 ( **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ):** This is regarding the future of this earth. While I do have small plans and ideas on the future of this Earth I do not see another multiple chapter story in the future. Sorry it's just not going to happen, but you will see this Earth again in different ways.

1\. In crossovers with Karry and maybe even Prime or other Earths.

2\. In major co-written words that me and sigma do together. Sliders is the first one but not the only one we are going to do.

3\. In Millma Verse Tales.

Millma Verse Tales is a future story me and Sigma are planning to post. Since we have 20 earths in the Millma Verse and no way to give each Earth their own multiple chapter stories we are making Millma Verse Tales soon after sliders. It will be a collection of one shots showing events on some of our lesser Earths as we think of the stories and get inspired for those Earths (basically only earths that will definitely not appear in it are Karry and Prime). That's all.

Karry Master OUT!


End file.
